ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Eric and Claire episodes
These are the episodes of Eric and Claire. Season 0 (2013) 1. Pilot - 02/28/2013 - TBA Season 1 (2016-2017) 1. Claire (Part 1) - 10/29/2016 - In the series premiere, Eric discovers a ghost in an abandoned house named "Claire". 2. Claire (Part 2) - 10/29/2016 - Now that Eric has given Claire a disguise of a 14-year old and all of that, Eric shows her what it is like in his life. 3. Rekah - 11/05/2016 - While surfing on chatterbox.com, Brandon Hemperger meets an anonymous user on webcam, who has threatened to find him, so Brandon forces Eric, Claire, and Michael to spend the night with him to protect him from the user who said to look for him. 4. Hermit Crab Havoc - 11/12/2016 - While outside, Emily McEdderson found a strange-looking Hermit Crab-like creature in their backyard and decided to keep it. However, Eric and Claire have noticed it causing "tiny" problems around the house. 5. Melissa - 11/19/2016 - Eric falls in love with a hot chick. 6. The Fall Festival - 11/26/2016 - The students of Strangon High School are going to a fall festival as a field trip. When Brandon angers the owner of the Fall Festival, Eric and Claire need to prevent Brandon from being kicked out of the festival. 7. Chicks Out for Christopher - 12/03/2016 - When a 10th-grade basketball player named Christopher saw Melissa, he immediately falls in love with her and tries to keep her from Eric. However, when Eric saw this, he will have no choice but have a fight with Christopher. 8. Emily and the Strange Doll - 12/10/2016 - Emily encounters a strange doll. Soon, strange happenings start to occur in the house. 9. Emily's Flu - 12/17/2016 - Emily has caught influenza from one of her sick classmates and now she has to stay at the McEdderson house, but when Eric and Claire got too close to her unnoticeably, they got sick and don't realize they're spreading the disease around the school. 10. Snowy Days - 12/24/2016 - It is snowing in Strangon, Ohio and schools are closed which means Eric and Claire can go have fun outside, but things go downhill after an unexpected blizzard arrives. 11. Teenage Stalker - 12/31/2016 - Brittney is getting stalked by one of her crazy students in her math class. 12. For Crying Out Loud... - 01/07/2017 - Emily has got in trouble at preschool for throwing a temper tantrum. Feeling bad for Emily, Claire tries to get Emily how to stay calm and not cry like a big baby when she is in school. 13. Bad Luck - 01/14/2017 - It is Friday the 13th today, where people say is the day of bad luck. Brittney, however, doesn't believe in the Friday the 13th myth. But soon, when unlucky consequences keep happening to Brittney, she starts to believe the myth is real. 14. Jumping the Sharks - 01/21/2017 - Eric was forced to be in a football team called "The Strangon Sharks". 15. Ghost Blood, Ghost Sweat, and Ghost Tears - 01/28/2017 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to make a project on body fluids that is due tomorrow for the Science fair. 16. Study Matey! - 02/04/2017 - Mr. Williams has told his students that they have to take a math test that is for a HUGE grade. In order to not fail, all the students except Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Melissa try to use Michael as their "Study Matey", causing Michael to be stressed out. 17. A Happy Valentine! - 02/11/2017 - Eric and Melissa are about to go on their first date at a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, Brandon sees a girl that he is attracted to and tries to get her to like him. 18. Llamy the Llama - 02/18/2017 - While watching television, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael accidentally discover a mysterious show called "Llamy the Llama" 19. Bee Careful - 02/25/2017 - Things become a problem in Mr. Williams classroom when creepy insects like wasps, beetles, cicadas, and a lot more insects keep entering there. But when one of the most dangerous wasp species enters the classroom, Mr. Williams and all of his students began to fear entering the classroom. 20. The Insomnia Song - 03/04/2017 - Eric listens to a disturbing song that causes him to refuse to sleep and is unbearable to get over it. 21. The Hempergers and the Tarantula - 03/11/2017 - The Hempergers discover a strange species of tarantula in their house. Soon, Eric and Claire hear about this and tell Michael about the tarantula the Hempergers discovered. 22. The Search (Part 1) - 03/18/2017 - Eric and Claire were on the computer when they came across a website that sends them a message about some kind of puzzle. In that puzzle, they have to find clues in real life to complete it and if they do, they get a reward. Daring to do this, Eric and Claire go out to complete the puzzle. 23. The Search (Part 2) - 03/18/2017 - After solving the puzzle, they encounter a creepy demon after being kidnapped and they have to escape. Season 2 (2017-2018) 1. The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 1) - 09/14/2017 - The Cryptids and some of their friends are on a vacation to Strangon, Ohio. However, at night, while Alien, Jersey Devil, Slob, and Nightcrawler were driving in a car they found to get food, they encounter a ghost girl (Claire) in the middle of the road, causing them to crash. (NOTE: This is the first and so far the only crossover of Eric and Claire) 2. The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 2) - 09/15/2017 - TBD 3. That New Kid - 09/21/2017 - Emily invites her new friend, "Trixie", to come over to the McEdderson house. 4. Substitute - 09/29/2017 - Mr. Williams is sick, so a substitute teacher has to be in charge of the students. However, Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa have a feeling that something is wrong with her. 5. The Imaginary Friend - 10/06/2017 - Emily discovers an "imaginary" being in her neighborhood. She went out to introduce everyone else her "friend", but then strange consequences begin to happen 6. The Spooker - 10/13/2017 - After hearing legends about "The Spooker", Emily and Trixie develop a fear of trick-or-treating. 7. Hemperger Lady - 10/20/2017 - After Brandon discovers that Brittney used all of his ketchup for her hot dog, Brandon forces Brittney to work at a fast food restaurant called "Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers". 8. T-Storm - 10/27/2017 - While playing catch with the frisbee, Eric accidentally throws the frisbee very far away. Claire goes off to get it, when a severe thunderstorm occurs with strong winds, so strong that it sent Claire flying away in a far away forest. Now Claire has to find her way back to the McEdderson house. 9. Momma's Gonna Buy You A Hummingbird - 11/03/2017 - Mrs. McEdderson encounters a hummingbird in the backyard. When she decided to give it to Eric, Claire, and Emily, it later creates bad luck for them. 10. Beauty and the Obese - 11/10/2017 - It is "Fashion Day" for the Hempergers when Ms. Hemperger makes her whole family look beautiful. Brittney and Mr. Hemperger don't have a problem with it, but Brandon does. So he went to hide in the McEdderson house where he won't be beautiful. 11. Hospital Nightmare - 11/17/2017 - Emily had a check-up the hospital. However, after the time her doctor gave Emily a shot, this changed how Emily sees doctors and hospitals. 12. The Great Turkey - 11/24/2017 - Eric and Claire were watching TV when they discovered on the news that there is a rare type of turkey called "The Great Turkey" and anyone who finds it will receive a special prize. Wanting the special prize, they went off to find "The Great Turkey", but then, they discover that everyone else in Strangon is on the search too. 13. Rat Infestation - 12/01/2017 - The McEddersons, The Hempergers, and Michael have recently been having rats around their houses (and hotel). After calling the exterminator, they were forced to live in a hotel that appears to be nice, but soon they discover that things are even worse at that hotel than in their original homes. 14. High School Not-So Musical - 12/08/2017 - A musical monster decides to use a play for an evil reason, so Eric and his friends have to stop him. 15. Dog Eat Dog - 12/15/2017 - After making a deal with Brody and his gang that if they give them a hundred dollars by tomorrow, they will not give them the worst prank they could ever come up with, Eric and Claire try to find something to do in order to get that hundred dollars. But then all the sudden, they discover a poster of a dog show that'll give off a hundred dollars to the winner. So they decided to use The Hempergers' dog, Coco, for the show. 16. Merry "Claire-Mas" and Have a Happy New Year! - 12/22/2017 - Today is Christmas Eve, so Eric, Claire, and Emily decide to invite their friends (and their family members) over for a Christmas feast. However, they encounter a mysterious person that claims to work for Santa and would like to have the feast with them. Soon, they notice that there is a little secret about him. 17. Ca-Caw! - 12/29/2017 - While Brody, Byron, Darcy, and Kennedy were bullying a nerdy kid, Kennedy finds a crow that he finds cute. However, things don't go so well for the gang after Kennedy decided to keep it. (NOTE: This is the first episode to have Eric and/or Claire not appear) 18. Red Rash, Green Vomit - 01/05/2018 - Eric has recently got the stomach flu. But after he vomits, he notices he has this red rash on his face after he vomits. He looks up about a rash on someone's face after vomiting and sees a page that tells that if you have it, you'll "die" tomorrow. 19. Dead Horse - 01/12/2018 - Eric, Claire, Emily, and Mrs. McEdderson head to Eric and Emily's uncle's house to hang out. While Eric, Claire, and Emily were all outside, Eric and Claire then notice a mysterious, rotting horse skeleton by a nearby barn that somehow keeps moving as time goes on. 20. Two Little Puppies - 01/19/2018 - Coco, wondering around the Hempergers' yard at night, finds a stray puppy on the street. Coco goes out to help, but the stray puppy turns out to be evil and kidnaps Coco and takes him to a place with other stray dogs. Now Coco, with a help from a Golden Retriever, has to escape the place so he can get away from the stray dogs. (NOTE: This is the second episode to have Eric and/or Claire to not appear) 21. Point of Having a Perfect Family - 01/26/2018 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa meet a 10th-grader who has been depressed lately. Soon, however, they discover the reason why he's like that, and that is because he has a not-so-friendly father who hasn't been treating him, his mother, siblings, and pet dog well. 22. Lovely Little Family - 02/02/2018 - Mr. Hemperger are attempting to be hired for a job, but in order to be hired, the boss wants to see his family and if they are a perfect family, he'll be hired. So Mr. Hemperger tries to get himself and his wife and children to look like a happy family and not a cruel one. 23. It's a Horsefly, Eric! - 02/09/2018 - Michael assigns Eric and Claire to watch his horsefly while he is gone. However, after an accident, the horsefly breaks loose. It is up to Eric and Claire to get that horsefly back before Michael finds out. 24. Monsters Under My Bed - 02/16/2018 - Eric and Claire are noticing Emily is going to their bed for some odd reason. Tired of what was happening, they try to find out what is going on in her room that is making her run out of there, only to find "Little Monsters" lurking in her room at night. 25. Five Knights at England - 02/23/2018 - After watching a film about five heroic knights in medieval England, Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa were riding the bus back home, when a sudden accident happens, resulting in those five in a coma. However, during a coma, they have a dream about being knights at England during the middle ages where they were assigned to slay an evil, but dimwitted dragon by King Fredrick III, the King of England. 26. Carnival Paranormal - 03/02/2018 - Claire was walking down the sidewalk at night when she suddenly gets taken to Carnival Paranormal where she met a lot of paranormal beings. At first, things seem good, but when they discover Claire is friends with humans, Madame Freakshow decided to hypnotize her to being against all humans, including Eric. 27. The Dating Game - 03/09/2018 - Brittney has encountered a boy in the park that she found attractive. She wanted to have him notice her but is too afraid to. Emily, who was also in the park, wanted to help Brittney. 28. Clover Field - 03/16/2018 - Eric and Claire encounter a field of clovers in a field while walking to the mall to meet up with Brandon and Michael. However, little did they know is that the plants are actually poison plants disguised as clovers that brought harm to Eric's skin and Claire's suit. 29. The Brush - 03/23/2018 - Brody once again makes a deal with Eric if he doesn't give Darcy a new brush since Darcy lost it, he'll do something embarrassing to Eric. So Eric goes off to the mall to get a brush that looks like what Darcy had before, but when Eric discovers Brittney wanting it as well, things don't go so well for both of them. 30. The Grandfather - 03/30/2018 - Eric and Emily's grandfather comes over to visit. However, Madame Freakshow, who was stalking them, plans to kill their grandfather, as part of revenge on Eric for getting Claire freed from hypnosis and defeating her. 31. Final Exams - 04/06/2018 - Tomorrow is the final exams and Eric is nervous. Soon, Claire decides to help him pass the exam. 32. The Field Trip - 04/13/2018 - Mr. Williams' class is going on a field trip to "Strangon's Science Place". However, during the middle of the field trip, they are not in a place where they expected to go through. 33. Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe - 04/20/2018 - Emily has recently been bullied in her school for believing that cartoon characters are real. Then one night, Emily meets a tiny gnome named "Carl Toon" that can make cartoon characters come to life. Wanting for them to be real, Emily makes her wish for characters to be real and her wish is granted, but soon, unbeknownst to Emily, the characters start to create chaos around Strangon. (Shows parodied: Animaniacs, Scooby-Doo, Ren and Stimpy, Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer, Peanuts, South Park, Popeye the Sailor, The Pink Panther, Oggy and the Cockroaches, The Ant and the Aardvark, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (NOTE: This is also a TV Movie) 34. Emily White - 04/27/2018 - Eric tells Emily the story of Emily White, a princess who has to escape the wrath of an evil queen (Brittney Hemperger) that wants Emily to die. 35. George Duck - 05/04/2018 - Eric and his family were swimming in a lake, when suddenly, Eric comes across an anthropomorphic duck by the name of "George", who was accidentally given the ability to talk by scientists. 36. The Creeper - 05/11/2018 - When Emily gets captured by a strange creature, Eric and Claire go undercover to stop the Creeper. Season 3 (2018-2019) 1. The Snatcher Bus - 10/19/2018 - Eric, Claire, and their friends notice that almost everyone in Strangon High School stopped taking the bus. They later found out about an Internet urban legend about "The Snatcher Bus", but then sometime later, they came across a very "familiar" bus. 2. Trapped in a Cave - 10/26/2018 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael get trapped in a cave during a camping trip. 3. The Return of The Spooker - 11/02/2018 - This time, instead of rumors, there were sightings caught on camera of "The Spooker". Because of this, everyone in Strangon is going on a lockdown. 4. Five Knights at England 2: Wrath of the Specter - 11/09/2018 - This takes place where Five Knights at England left off. Nook returns and needs the 5 knights' help to stop the specter. 5. N is for "No" - 11/16/2018 - TBD 6. Another Hospital Nightmare - 11/23/2018 - Claire is sent to the hospital, but this time, there is a reason to be scared, the nurse is a vampire-like creature that threatens to drink the McEddersons' blood without letting them know, so Claire must find a way to save them from the creature. 7. The Park - 11/30/2018 - TBD 8. The Bath Ghost - 12/07/2018 - Eric finds an urban legend about a ghost who appears in midnight inside a bath tub when the water is not drained on the internet. Eric, not believing in the legend, does the instructions to prove himself that it's fake, but soon, in the morning, strange occurrences begin to happen. 9. Day with Madame Freakshow - 12/14/2018 - TBD 10. Ryan Heathers - 12/21/2018 - TBD 11. Brandon Brittney Blues - 12/28/2018 - After an incident involving the Hemperger children, both of them get grounded for 3 weeks and are forced to do chores for most of the day. 12. Cereal Killer - 01/04/2019 - Brandon gets taken to a cereal prison after being accused for killing Unlucky, so Eric, Claire, and their friends must save Brandon and tell the cereal lawyers that he didn't do it. 13. AAAHH!!! Real Idiots - 01/11/2019 - TBD 14. Home Alone - 01/18/2019 - While Mrs. McEdderson, Eric, and Emily are heading to a restaurant, Claire is left home alone back in the house. 15. Sheep Head - 01/25/2019 - All the classmates in Brittney's science class except Angela and Derp got mad at Brittney for almost burning the whole class by accidentally knocking off the bunsen burner. (More coming soon...) 16. Just a Little Brat! - 02/01/2019 - TBD 17. Virtual Mayhem - 02/08/2019 - Eric and Claire went to the arcade to hang out with their friends. Soon, they encounter a mysterious technoghost named Arcadius and he traps everyone in his own arcade. 18. The Kiss Fairy - 02/15/2019 - Eric and Melissa have just kissed before heading to their buses to head home. However, when the Kiss Fairy finds her host, she possesses her. So Eric and Claire, with help from the Spider Guy and Gahndi, have to stop her. 19. The Watcher that Watches - 02/22/2019 - After Eric and Claire find a golden shell in an abandoned market on a field, they begin to feel like someone or something is watching them. 20. The S.N.D. Gang - 03/01/2019 - Claire, while using the mall's bathroom, was accidentally forgotten at the mall. Then all the sudden, Claire meets a gang of demons that usually hang out in the mall at night. 21. Eric, Claire, and Some Baby - 03/08/2019 - Eric and Claire encounter a mysterious box in front of the door. They decide to open it, only to find a baby. Now they had no choice but to take care of it until the baby's real parents come. 22. Dream Pool - 03/15/2019 - A new pool has just opened in an area of Strangon, so Eric, Claire, and their friends decide to head there. However, Eric and his friends discover that there is a strange creature called the Dream Siren that abducts people and puts them in a random person's dream that is currently sleeping. 23. The Teenager in the Window - 03/22/2019 - Eric and Claire notice that a new family is moving to their neighborhood. However, Eric notices that every time that he looks at their house, he notices a creepy goth girl staring at him, creeping him out. 24. FOOLISH! - 03/29/2019 - Eric, Claire, and their friends were hanging out in the gym when suddenly, they notice a lot of students, teachers, and staff being harmed by pranks. Soon, they discover that all of those pranks were placed around the school by an outcast named "Richard Montez", who wants revenge on the whole school after one humiliating incident, so they have to stop Richard from doing the pranks and survive through Strangon High School without being a victim of one of his pranks. 25. The Strangon Wolfman - 04/05/2019 - Claire hears about a strange wolf-like creature lurking around Strangon. Soon, she hears neighbors in Badking Street complaining about a "wolf" thing wrecking their backyards. Could it be the Wolfman Claire heard about before? 26. Melissa vs. Mr. Apochrosi - 04/12/2019 - Melissa discovers a mysterious man named Mr. Apochrosi that gives people strange gifts. When she discovers that he abducts them, Melissa needs to stop him. 27. Four Eyes - 04/19/2019 - Eric and Claire discover a mysterious type of mushroom near the yard. Then, when they accidentally touch it, a strange liquid hits Eric's face and later gave him two strange marks on his forehead that look like eyes. Eric goes to Michael for help, only to find out he has "Tesseramatiasis" also known as "four-eyes disease". 28. 1 Boy and 1 Girl - 04/26/2019 - Melissa, her older sister, Becky, and her younger brother, Joshua, decide to come spend the night with Eric, Claire, and Emily. However, when Emily discovers Joshua is in the house, he and Joshua get into fights. 29. Brandon and the Siren - 05/03/2019 - Brandon has recently fallen in love with a girl named Alexa. Soon, Eric, Claire, Michael, and Melissa discover that Alexa is a siren controlling Brandon so she could make him kill himself. 30. Abandoned Asylum - 05/10/2019 - TBD 31. Kicked - 05/17/2019 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, Brody, Byron, Darcy, and Kennedy all get sent to detention after a big fight between them when two students puts "Kick Me!" notes on Eric's gang and Brody's gang, causing them to get kicked by the same students and making them think it was each other who put them on their backs. 32. The G.R.U.B. Club - 05/24/2019 - Eric and Claire join the Great Fighting Ultra Bug (G.R.U.B.) club with Michael where people use various insects and arachnids for competitions. Soon, they meet Nathan Bugof, who is said to be the best competitor in the G.R.U.B. club. He then challenges them for a bug fight. Can Eric, Claire, and Michael win? 33. Nerdy and Attractive - 05/31/2019 - TBD 34. It's What's in the Dark I'm Afraid of... - 06/07/2019 - Emily heads to Trixie's house to spend the night with her. However, Emily notices Trixie wasn't able to sleep at night due to "something" watching her in the dark outside. 35. Tapeworm - 06/14/2019 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael were having lunch on a typical school day. However, as time passes, Brandon starts to feel weird all the sudden. (More coming soon...) 36. The Big Dude - 06/21/2019 - Mr. Williams' class notice a new popular kid in the school. Brandon thinks it's a good idea to be friends with him, while the others are not too sure. 37. Claire-ified - 06/28/2019 - TBD 38. Brittney vs The Future - 07/05/2019 - The 11th-graders are on a trip to the museum. However, while looking at all of the historical stuff, the 11-graders see a time machine. Curious and Paid 30 bucks., Brittney decides to go in it, arriving in a future where she is the second in command of the Man controlling the world. So she has to fight herself and The Man. 39. Mr. McEdderson - 07/12/2019 - Eric and Emily's father arrives to town and he takes them to the amusement park. However, because of what happened back at Carnival Paranormal, Claire believes that he is from there and tries to get Eric and Emily to stay away from him. 40. Chocolate Chip Cookies - 07/19/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) 1. Ghost vs Ghoul - 11/01/2019 - Claire was near the graveyard, waiting for Eric to arrive with ice cream sandwiches they were planning to get. Suddenly, a ghoul appears and sees Claire. Soon, wherever Claire goes, the ghoul appears and begins mocking Claire. How can Claire deal with this? 2. Not That Big of a Deal! - 11/08/2019 - When Brandon steals Michael's tool, they begin to bicker. So, Eric and Claire team up to try to stop the quarrel. 3. The Big Day - 11/15/2019 - TBD 4. Something Fishy - 11/22/2019 - Eric and Emily's grandfather returns to take her grandchildren and Claire to the lake to fish. (More coming soon...) 5. Mechatronics - 11/29/2019 - There is a project Eric, Claire, and Brandon have to do for their digital electronics class that is 75% of their grade, so they ask Michael if they can help him make a great digital electronic. 6. The End is Nigh - 12/06/2019 - Rumors had spread that Planet X is gonna hit Earth by tomorrow, causing everyone in Strangon to panic. However, Eric, Claire, and their friends seem skeptical about the apocalypse arriving. 7. Internet Screamer - 12/13/2019 - Eric finds a mysterious video containing a jumpscare at the end of it posted by CyB0Cr1m3. Soon, various different videos with the same jumpscare get posted to many other people in Strangon by the same user for some reason, so Eric and the others try to find out what is up with all of those videos. 8. "Freakshow" Me the Way! - 12/20/2019 - TBD 9. Stranger's House - 12/27/2019 - TBD 10. A Beautiful Humming Ghost - 01/03/2020 - TBD 11. Psycho Tabby - 01/10/2020 - Mr. Williams introduces a new student to the class. However, all of his students begin to notice Tabby talking about "eradicating" all of the students in Strangon High School. Fearing that she actually will, all of the students in his class start coming up with a plan. 12. Not a Good Time to Laugh! - 01/17/2020 - TBD 13. Melissa and Brittney: Talent Show Drama - 01/24/2020 - There is a talent show happening tomorrow at Strangon High School where both sophomores and juniors can perform. However, when they heard from each other that they both are very talented on their own things, they train themselves to be better than one another, with help from Michael for Melissa and help from Brandon for Brittney. (NOTE: This is the third episode to not have Eric and/or Claire appear) 14. Ghostly Mad - 01/31/2020 - TBD 15. Girl Scouts - 02/07/2020 - Claire and Emily get signed up for the Girl Scout Camp. Soon, they do a bunch of stuff to earn badges. 16. Tutoring - 02/14/2020 - Today was report card day and Brandon notices he's failing many of his classes, including Mr. Williams, so to raise his grade up, he enters Michael's apartment and asks him to tutor him. (NOTE: This is the fourth episode to not have Eric and/or Claire appear) 17. The Insiders - 02/21/2020 - TBD 18. Tick-Tick - 02/28/2020 - TBD 19. Cursed Picture - 03/06/2020 - Brittney was heading to her bus when school was dismissed. Soon, she finds a mysterious frame with a picture of a humanoid creature with indigo eyes. Finding it pretty, she takes it and plans on using it to show her friends. However, it ends up bringing a curse to the school, affecting everyone. 20. Claire vs The Road Beast - 03/13/2020 - Claire was getting soda for Eric and his friends, who are at Brandon's house at the time, at the supermarket. However, when she left, she notices a large traffic accident on the road near her. Later that night, when she heads to the supermarket again, she notices a stone monster on the same road the incident happened. 21. Claire-net - 03/20/2020 - Mr. Williams' class has been given an assignment by their music teacher. Their assignment was to find an instrument to play, practice, and when they're ready, record themselves playing it. 22. Don't Let the Cat Out of the Bag - 03/27/2020 - Michael has recently bought a cat from the pet store. However, it some reason hides in a bag and it doesn't want to get out. (More coming soon...) 23. Playdate Pets - 04/03/2020 - TBD 24. Secret Revealed! - 04/10/2020 - Eric was hanging out in his room, watching his secret favorite anime, Pony Tailz. (More coming soon...) 25. Rusty Chainsaw - 04/17/2020 - TBD 26. The Tower of El Enorme - 04/24/2020 - TBD 27. Jail Break - 05/01/2020 - TBD 28. Magic and Dungeons - 05/08/2020 - Things were going fine in the McEddersons' house at night. (More coming soon...) 29. The Detective - 05/15/2020 - A detective named Jack Smith discovered a spell book and fought a demon. Soon, he meets Eric McEdderson and later discovers that he has a ghost friend and asks Eric for help controlling his powers. Season 5 (2020-2021) 1. Claire's Long Lost Brother - 12/25/2020 - TBD 2. The Preschool Clown - 01/01/2021 - TBD 3. Claire and The Pop Star - 01/08/2021 - While walking to school, Claire meets a pop star named TBD. (More coming soon...) 4. Fight or Flight - 01/15/2021 - TBD 5. Demonrama - 01/22/2021 - TBD 6. The Water, Winds, Trees, Lava, and Dirt - 01/29/2021 - Madame Freakshow hears about the legend of the five elemental spirits, Mizu, Kaze, Ki, Yogan, and Doro. She is out to find them and control them to attack Eric and Claire. However, Eric and Claire hear about it and decides to stop her. 7. School Lockdown - 02/05/2021 - Today, the students in Strangon High School are taking a test. However, Mr. Williams and the other sophomore classes were the only grades not having a test, so Mr. Williams and his class decide to do fun games. But soon, a school lockdown happens. 8. The Godmother - 02/12/2021 - TBD 9. The Midnight Hide-and-Seek Game - 02/19/2021 - TBD 10. Ms. McEdderson vs. Mrs. Hemperger: Dawn of the Mothers - 02/26/2021 - When Eric and Brandon go on a trip, Ms. McEdderson and Mrs. Hemperger find each other and they both believe their children are a bad influence on their children, so they decide to fight. 11. John in Charge - 03/05/2021 - TBD 12. A Strong Word - 03/12/2021 - Brandon and Brittney had an argument recently. However, when Brandon says something very harsh towards Brittney, he ends up breaking her heart. 13. Overloved - 03/19/2021 - TBD 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. Pinch! - 04/23/2021 - TBD 19. The Letter - 04/30/2021 - TBD 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Go to Sleep - 07/30/2021 - TBD 33. Untitled Season 5 Finale - 08/06/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) 1. Untitled Season 6 Premiere - 10/09/2021 - TBD 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Invasion - 04/30/2022 - TBD 31. Claire's Family - 05/07/2022 - After finding out that her parents could be alive, she goes on a quest to find them. 32. Final Goodbyes - 05/14/2022 - When Claire's parents return, they want her to go back home with them, so Claire must say goodbye to Eric and the others. Season 7 (2024-2025) 1.The Future - 08/01/2024 - 5 years had passed and now Eric is 20 and Claire is, well, still 6. Claire suddenly returns to Eric in Strangon College when a mysterious man wants to kill them. 2. Murder P. Wrote - 08/08/2024 - TBD 3. The Stripper - 08/15/2024 - TBD 4. The Abduction - 08/22/2024 - While hanging out in the front yard of the Hempergers' house, Claire gets kidnapped by a serial killer. Now Eric, Brandon, and Michael have to get Claire back. 5. 6. 7. George Duck Got Drunk - 09/12/2024 - TBD 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. Evil Brittney? - 11/07/2024 - Eric and Claire discover something horrible Brittney Hemperger is who was in charge of all of the happenings that happened. So Brandon tries to make Brittney good again. 16. The Truth About Brittney Hemperger - 11/14/2024 - Brandon after seeing Brittney wouldn't turn good and has supernatural powers he goes and asks his parents about Brittney. Soon he discovers Brittney isn't his biological sister. 17. 18. Llamy's Back, B****es! - 11/28/2024 - TBD 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. The Heir to the Ghosts - 02/20/2025 - TBD 31. 32. The True Villain - 03/06/2025 - While trying to find the mysterious Heir to The Ghosts who Eric together before, Eric later discovers that the heir was with them for a long time without him even knowing, but it'a not Claire. 33. Torn Apart - 03/13/2025 - TBD 34. 35. 36. 37. The Ultimate Battle - 04/10/2025 - TBD A new episode appears when I came up with an idea of it. Suggestions would be nice though. Shorts (2017-2018) 1. Merry Halloween! - 10/31/2017 - TBD 2. The Lemonade Stand - 11/01/2017 - Because today's a very hot day in Strangon, Claire and Emily decide to build a lemonade stand. 3. Vocabulary - 11/02/2017 - TBD 4. Perfect Spot for Emily - 11/18/2017 - TBD 5. Reverse Bungee - 12/21/2017 - TBD 6. Snowwoman - 12/22/2017 - TBD Unreleased/Rejected Episodes One of the episodes is reused in Season 6, but remade. It is "The Abduction". 1. Laser Warz - Rejected - TBD (This episode was going to be the season 2 finale, but was rejected due to the executives finding one joke in it too sexually inappropriate) 2. The Abduction - Unreleased - While hanging out in the front yard of the Hempergers' house, Claire gets kidnapped by a serial killer. Now Eric, Brandon, and Michael have to get Claire back. (This episode was supposed to be the 4th episode of Season 1. However, this episode is reused in Season 6 as it's 4th episode) 3. Eric and the Teenage Vampire - Unreleased - Eric meets an attractive teenage girl. Eric falls in love with her, making Melissa jealous about it. But later, she discovers that the teenage girl is a vampire from an abandoned area of Strangon that wants to suck Eric's blood. So Melissa, with help from Claire, has to save Eric. (This episode was supposed to be the 7th episode of Season 1. Even before that, Melissa was originally gonna be a vampire herself.) 4. Homework Helper - Unreleased - Eric, worried about his grades going lower, gets Claire to do the homework for him since she's "smarter". But since that, Eric gets satisfied by what Claire did, so he makes her do the rest of the homework for him, causing Claire to be exhausted. (This episode was supposed to be the 3rd episode of Season 1.) 5. K-9 - Unreleased - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael come across a very mean pit bull named "K-9". (This episode was supposed to be the 2nd episode of Season 1 before Craig McCracken decided to make "Claire" a two-part episode. 6. Jason BadLuckPants - Rejected - Today is Friday the 13th. However, a "legendary" monster named Jason BadLuckPants decides to drain everyone's luck. (This episode was supposed to be the 13th episode of Eric and Claire, but got rejected due to the executives finding the plot stupid, finding the character to be too "wacky" for a TV-PG show like this, and liking the plot of "Bad Luck" better) 7. QWERTY - Rejected - A mysterious virus named QWERTY turns people into vicious criminals, so Eric and Claire must stop them and cure the virus. (This episode was supposed to be the season 4 finale but was rejected due to being too disturbing/gross/scary and having a not-so happy ending. Ironically, E&C has already had a few scary episodes like Elizabeth and "The Insomnia Song". It is possibly because QWERTY was "over-the-top" scary while Elizabeth was somewhat scary like Courage the Cowardly Dog's "Perfect", The Powerpuff Girls' "Speed Demon", Adventure Time's "The Lich", and The Cryptids' "Cannock Chase".) Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:Eric and Claire